My Enemy or MY WIFE
by Gadiezt Lavender
Summary: Bagaimana kalau musuhmu sendiri adalah istrimu ? simak cerita sasuke dan sakura di cerita ini


**MY Enemy or MY Wife**

**SasuSaku FanFiction**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu disebuah kamar bercorak pink, seorang pria kira-kira berusia 17 tahun terbangun oleh suara dering handphone miliknya.

"Kelakuan si kucing garong baru kenal ngajak wis getnong main sikat main imbat apa sing lewat..." suara dering _handphone_-nya

"Eengg. . . . Ada apa Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke yang masih merem-melek di bawah selimut ranjang _king size_-nya.

"Tuan muda pagi ini anda ada pemotretan,"jawab Kakashi dari seberang telepon.

"Hn, Aku mengerti," jawab Sasuke yang makin erat memeluk bantal gulingnya. (Author dan Reader: mau dong jadi bantal dan gulingnya)

Sasuke pun mulai beranjak dari kamarnya dan pergi membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dengan waktu kurang lebih 1 jam.

(Author: Lama bener mandinya ? Aku saja cuma 5 menit doank? #Gak nanya)

Setelah itu Sasuke pun memakai pakaiannya dan berangkat ke Studio dengan menaiki mobil jaguarnya seorang diri.

Sasuke PoV

"Gue Uciha Sasuke umur gue 17 tahunan,gue anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Gue anak berkelas atas, seorang siswa paling populer di Konoha Internasional High School. Status gue gak _single_,Gue udah punya istri. Mungkin ada yang tanya kenapa gue udah nikah di usia segini, tapi gue juga gak tahu. Waktu gue umur 12 tahun gue disuruh _married _sama eyang gue sebagai permintaan terakhir dia. Jadi gue mau tak mau harus ngabulinnya."

-_Skip time_-

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat hingga berhenti di lampu jalan, tempat yang sama seorang gadis bersurai pink bak bunga sakura dengan kacamata tebal dan dengan tatanan rambut dikepang dua sedang tergesa-gesa menyeberang jalan sambil minum soda kalengan.

Karena sodanya habis, gadis itu melempar kalengnya kesembarangan arah, Sehingga kaleng itu jatuh mendarat ke kepala seseorang a.K.a Sasuke.

_Praang ... Du*G... Meow... Embéekk..._

Sehingga muncul benjolan kecil di kepala rambut emonya.

"Aww... Sakit siapa sih yang lempar kaleng sialan ini ke gue?" guman Sasuke sambil memegang kaleng yang sudah berani bikin benjol kepala cantiknya.

Lalu dia melihat ke semua orang yang lagi menyeberang jalan,hingga dia melihat seorang yang paling aneh di antara orang-orang penyebrang jalan. Iapun turun dari mobilnya dan mendekati gadis itu. Dipegangnya tangan Gadis itu dan menatap tajam kearah gadis itu.

"Hei, loe! Loe harus bertanggung jawab! Gara-gara kaleng yang loe buang kepala gue jadi benjol!" seru Sasuke.

"Heh? Apa?" jawab gadis itu sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, yang diketahui namanya Sakura.

Sasuke masih memandang tajam ke arah gadis itu,Sedangkan Sakura memicingkan matanya,Dia takut jika laki-laki di hadapannya adalah orang jahat seperti yang ada di berita akhir-akhir ini.

"Tch,kaleng ini punya lo kan pinky?" ucap Sasuke yang sudah mulai geram.

"Eh? Itukan... "jawaban Sakura yang tersendat membuat Sasuke merasa menang.

"Loe harus ganti rugi ke gue, karena kaleng loe kepala gue jadi benjol gini!" ucap sasuke sambil menunjuk pada kepalanya yang masih nyut-nyutan gara-gara kaleng sialan itu.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan berkata lirih, "Maaf, maafkan aku !"

Tch, loe harus ganti rugi,Pinky," ucap sasuke dengan penekanan setiap katanya.

"_Gomen_ tuan, aku tak sengaja," ucap Sakura takut dan mulai terisak.

"Tch, wanita aneh, pasti orang tuamu juga aneh sepertimu," ucap Sasuke merendahkan wanita yang ada dihadapannya

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Kau..." ucap Sasuke yang mulai geram.

"Kau boleh saja menghina,mencaci-makiku!" ucap Sakura yang menangis dan menganak sungai di pipi putihnya. "Tapi,Kau tak boleh menghina kedua orang tuaku!" lanjut Sakura geram.

"Kau..." ucap sasuke yang ingin membalas tamparan Sakura.

Sayang bunyi klakson mobil menghentikan niatnya untuk menampar balik Sakura. Sasuke pun segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menancap gas mobilnya, karena mobilnya menghalangi pengemudi lain yang akan jalan.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia mulai menepi dipinggir jalan. Dia tertunduk lemas di atas aspal sambil menangis terisak. Semua Orang berlalu pergi lalu lalang,ada juga yang merasa iba kepadanya dan ada juga yang acuh karena dikejar waktu.

"Hiks...Maaf, maafkan aku" isak sakura. Setelah itu pun dia beranjak pergi dari jalanan berliku itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya... **

Mereka dipertemukan kembali oleh _Kami-sama_. Di sekolah SMU Furano High School. Sekolah yang berbasis Internasional dengan sistem OKB (Orang Kaya Berkuasa). (A/N : Jadi siapa saja murid yang paling kaya disekolah dialah yang berkuasa dan ditakuti.)

"_Ohayou..._" sapa para siswa-siswi yang mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"_Ohayou.._." sapa Hinata yang masuk ke dalam Kelas.

"_Ohayou_ Hinata... " balas Sakura dan Ino berbarengan. Hinata pun duduk di bangkunya yang berdekatan dengan keduanya. Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat dari kecil. Jadi, mereka pun tau sifat dan tabiatnya satu sama lain.

**to be continued...**


End file.
